The Clash
by usagirl
Summary: Mamoru crosses the line when teasing Usagi . What is she going to do..Many twist added . And when Mamoru is the Prince and princess is Mina???!!! I f you haven't PLEASE READ!
1. He blew it

Author: Usagirl

Title: The Clash

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please not too many flames or I might be forced to use my puppy dog eyes*giggles* just kidding you wouldn't stand a chance. There are some changes in this story however Usagi and girls are 15 Mamoru and Andrew are 22 

The Clash

Author POV

It was a cool summer day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and everything was perfect.....until she tripped. She prayed to the gods that he didn't see her. She would do anything if he hadn't seen her. She'd be a better person, be a better Sailor Scout, be on time even stop reading manga if he didn't see her. It was embarrassing enough to trip for no reason, but she would die if the love of her life saw her fall. But to no avail...

"Can't walk and breathe at the same time odango," drawled a smoky voice from over head. Then again maybe he wasn't the love of her life and wishes don't come true. He could never love me she thought as her eyes started to water with tears at the prospect I'm just a little 15 year old girl to him. She felt a pain flame in the depths of her heart. It hurt so badly to know he would never love her. She wouldn't let him see her tears she just couldn't. He would think I am an even bigger baby. She glared up into the beautiful storm colored eyes she fallen in love with.

"Go way Mamoru-Baka! I don't need this from you now"{I know she talks funny but I think it gives her a more innocent quality and her voice isn't high pitched and annoying.}

"But odango if I don't tease you who will. Besides someone has to remind you you have meatballs for Brains."

Mamoru's POV

Ouch that had to hurt. I watched as her eyes filled up with angry tears. I felt a twinge in my heart and I couldn't explain what it was. I know I shouldn't tease her but I just can't help it. Andrew warned me to be nice to her let's try to apologize.

" For your information Mamoru-baka, Your friend Rei reminds I every day of it. So does my Mom, my dad, my teachers and everyone else and I DON"T NEED THIS!!!!!"

Usagi POV 

Why does he have to be so mean to me. I get enough of this from every one else. Why can't he love me just as much as I love him? Don't let the tears fall it was to late he had seen her cry.

"Odango I didn't me..." *SMACK* I slapped with all my might and I ran as fats as her legs could carry her. I ran tell I was at my favorite place the rose garden.

Author POV 

She slumped on a bench and started to sob wildly. Mamoru was stuck to his spot in shock. She had slapped. Sweet innocent Usagi slapped him. And he deserved it to. His eyes became blank and he went to the arcade, hopefully she was there. And as he walked he had a red hand mark on his cheek.

To Be Continued.........

Liked it hate it please review.*whimpers pathetically* Please?


	2. Friends

Title: The Clash

Author: usagirl

A/N: I know some of you are wondering why Usagi talks in third person. Well in my fic she got babied while she was growing up and she not too bright and that how she was talked to. So that basically how she learned to talk. You will see it in later chapters. And everyone Mamoru will pay for being mean to Usagi.

The Clash

Author POV

Mamoru slouched into the arcade. He was looking for an odango topped head, but he didn't find one. Sighing he went over to sit in on a stool by the counter and wait for Andrew. His eyes were downcast and his face was grim. 

Andrew watched his friend from down the counter. _'What's his problem'_

Andrew strode down to were Mamoru sat.

"Why looking so glum, Chum?" He said in an ever so sweet voice.

"Has Odango been here today?' 

"Nope, I haven't seen here. Why do you wanna know? Don't tell me you like her or anything do ya?" He said with a smile spreading over his face. That took Mamoru by surprise.

"No of course not! Iwas just wondering were she was so I could apolo.... NeverMind."

"Mamoru you didn't!" Mamoru hung his head. "I cannot believe you teased her again. What has she ever done to you, Hmm? Nothing. I thought I told You to be nice to her.!"

Andrew was really getting angry because Usa was like a little sister to him.

"I am sorry I just can't help it.It is just so easy to tease her. And it is fun to watch her. She amuses me.

"She amuses you? She amuses you! That's Why you tease her." Andrew sweat-dropped. "Okay at least promise me you will apologize to her."

"Why do you think I was here. She is supposed to be here." And the Conversation continued.

_meanwhile...._

Usagi had picked her self up out of the garden and ran and ran. She needed somone to talk to anyone_. _She finally stopped as she reached the door. Usagi knocked softly and soon the door was opened,

"Usa what are you doing her?"

"I need someone to talk to."

To be continued.....

Like it hat it? Please review. What's Mamoru going to do and who is Usagi's mysterious friend. Till next time usagirl 


	3. Guess who?

Title: The Clash

Author: usagirl

I know the first chapters have been kinda short and I have a few grammar errors, but everyone is allowed to make mistakes. Right? Right? *whimpers* Fine no one answer me now on with the show...story.

P.S. I will try to make the chapters longer.

**The Clash**

_Author P.O.V._

"Well, it's getting late Drew. I should get home and start studying for that test I have tomorrow in Physics." Just then the clock stroke 6 o'clock.

Andrew laughed, "You don't need to study any of that stuff, you got it down packed. What you do need to study is how to be nice to odangoed 15 year olds." Mamoru smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, forgot about that. See you Andrew." He got up and tossed a wave over his shoulder.

"Don't forget to apologize. And I will make sure you do it too."

Mamoru muttered, "Ya, ya, ya," as he continued his journey home.

_elsewhere......_

Usagi's sobs could be heard from through out the whole house.

"I just don't understand....sob..... why he has to... be so mean to me."

She was held against a firm, gut feminine chest.

"Sshhhh. don't cry. He is not worth it besides.." Usagi cut her off.

"He is to worth ...sob... I LOVE HIM. Don't you see that, I love him with all my heart, but he doesn't love me." She yelled outraged before her body racked into more sobs.

"Usa calm down. Where did that smile go that always lights up my Usa's face?"

"It's dead."

"What if I came up with an idea that will help you get Mamoru, then will your smile be back."

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you actually mean it."

"Scout's honor."

"Thank You so much!!!!" Her tears were subsiding, but an occasional sniffle came out as she listened to the _Plan._

"So this is what we are going to do..." 

The Next Day 

Arcade 

Mamoru casually sat at the counter waiting until Andrew could talk. As he sat he got lost in thought. (Next Part Mamoru is thinking)

**_That was weird usually I run into Odango by now. I didn't run into her this morning or after detention. I hope nothing happened... Wait where did that come from. I don't care about that beautiful bright-eyed ang.... Whoa Nelly! I do not like Odango Atama. It is just because Andrew wants me to be nice to her. And why do I feel anxious to see her smiling face? _**

He was jostled out of his thoughts by a pull on his arm. He turned around to see 4 Jr. High girls. He smiled.

"Hello Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto. How are you lovely ladies doing this fine day?" He asked putting on his sparkling grin. All the girls in the place swooned.

Rei giggled, "We are doing just fine. How are you?" Andrew walked over.

"He is going to be in big trouble if he hasn't apologized yet." Andrew said with his eyes narrowing into slits.

" Hey man, back off, I haven't seen her all day I swear." The girls were puzzled.

"What?"

"Where?"

"When?"

"Who?" They asked simultaneously.

"Mamoru was being a jackass to." Mamoru cut Andrew off in the middle of his sentence.

"Let me explain yesterday I said something's to Odango Atama, but I guess I crossed the line and she started to cry. Before I could apologize she slapped me and ran away. So I came to the arcade looking for her, and Andrew, here, made me promise that the next time I see her I have to apologize." The girls were shocked to say the least. Makoto recovered the fastest.

" She hit you? Sweet little innocent Usa hit you? Was it like a get away from me tap or go to hell you loser slug?" Makoto asked. She felt strangely proud that Usagi was standing up for herself.

"It was a, I hate you, you bastard smack."

"Really? I don't think Usa would smack someone not even you Mamoru." Chirped Minako after coming out of her reverie.

"She hit me all right and it still smarts." Amy sat there thinking and Rei's voice broke through.

"Are you all right? Did she hurt you Mamoru? I bet she deserved everything you said to her. She had no right to hit you no right at all," she said while batting her eyelashes. Everyone around her sweat-dropped. 

"I still don't believe it." Makoto said crossly and Minako nodded her head in agreement.

"Speaking of the Odango Atama, have you guys seen her?" 

"I know she was at school today and she was even on TIME. So she didn't have detention. She should be here. I wonder where she is." Just then the bell above the door jingled. Speak of the devil himself. In walked Usagi. She swayed her head back and forth looking for something. The girls, Mamoru and Andrew watched as her eyes sparkled as they came to a stop. Usagi skipped over to a booth where a blonde was sitting. They watched as they saw the tall sandy blonde stand up as Usa got there. He picked her hand up and gently kissed it. Usagi giggled at the act. The girls were stuck to their spots in amazement. Mamoru and Andrew were just the as amazed, but Mamoru felt a small twinge of pain in his heart, but quickly squashed it. He was wearing an Infinity College uniform.

"Who is that?" Minako whispered.

"I don't know, but he looks like my old boyfriend."(guess who said that.)

"Andrew have you seen him before?"

"Nope. I haven't seen him before, although he does seem familiar." Mamoru couldn't move out of his spot. _'How could she? How could she go out with him and not ......' _Histrain of thought was cut short as Usagi laughed at something he said.

"He must not be to smart if he is hanging around Odango." With that he turned around to the counter. They began talking about school, sports and etc. All the while Rei was hopelessly flirting with Mamoru. But of course he was not flirting back.

(Can you guess who here friend is yet?)

To be continued......

Just Kidding.

The girls were startled when they heard Usagi's sweet voice interrupt them.

"Hi guys how ya doing?'

"Fine Odango and just where have you been? You didn't come here right after school with us." Rei said in almost an accusing manner.

Makoto and Minako giggled. 

"Don't mind her Usagi, who's your friend?' Makoto interrogated with hearts in her eyes.

"The answer to Rei's question is that someone picked me up after school. And for your question Makoto, this is Haruka Tenoh. Haruka this is Ami, Minako, Makoto, the one on the guy's arm is Rei, that is Andrew and that right there is the baka," she said pointing to Mamoru. Haruka nodded politely, but didn't seem that interested.

"Odango I'm surprised you finally found a guy _talented _to go out with you." Mamoru sneered. _'Stupid your supposed to apologize not make fun of her.' _He was not the only one who thought that because Andrew smacked upside the head.

"At least she knows whose company is not worth her time." Haruka's male voice said as his eyes narrowed. If looks could kill Mamoru would be a dead man walking.

"Well..."

__

"Did you say your name is Haruka Tenoh?" Andrew asked excitedly.

"Usa you got a real Einstein here. Yes I am Haruka Tenoh."

"You are the racecar driving Haruka Tenoh? The World Famous Haruka?" Anyone could tell Haruka was getting quite pissed off at his antics.

"Yes." 

"Oh my god! Usagi how come you didn't tell me you knew the Haruka Tenoh?" Usagi shrugged.

"It never came up."

"Usa I have to go to the track to practice, I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?" He said as he kissed her on the cheek. He whispered something in her ear and Usa giggled lightly.

"Kay. See ya tomorrow Ruka-chan. Bye-Bye." She waved.

"Oh by the way, Mamoru, if you ever make her cry again you'll be getting more than a smack if you catch my drift." With that he was gone. Mamoru felt jealousy gnaw at his nerves, but didn't understand why? After Haruka had gone Usagi was thoroughly interrogated.

To be continued...........

Seriously how many of you saw that coming and there are a lot more surprises. Please Review and be gentle I burn easy ~Usagirl


	4. Questions

Title: The Clash

Author: usagirl

A/N There are some changes to the previous chapter because I repeated some things. So just go back and read it. And don't complain cause I warned you. Sp I will remove the review. Anyways. I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was working on another story but when I posted it, it bombed. So I had to give it up. I might work on it later though I am sorry if the next chapters are kind of short. I am just so happy my birthday is this weekend. Now on with the show...story.

**The Clash**

"Usagi how do you know him?"

"Is he really famous?"

"Are you to like going out?"

"Come on girl give us the details."

"He looks like my old boyfriend." That stopped the girls' interrogation for a minute while they sweat dropped. 

"Mako are you okay?" Makoto still had hearts in her eyes.

"Usagi where did you find that dream boat?" Makoto whispered.

"Haruka is an old friend of mine. Ruka is in town for a little while and _he _surprised me by picking me up at school." Usagi stated.

"If you ask me Odango I don't like him." Mamoru husky voice drawled.

" No one asked yo..." Usagi screamed but was cut off by Minako, Makoto, Ami and Andrew.

"How could you not like him he is so handsome."

"He has those blue eyes that look into your soul."

"He seemed quite intelligent to me." Ami voice stated.

"Plus he is one of the most famous racecar drivers in the world.."

"How can he be so famous, he seemed younger than me."

"Of course. He is only 19."

"Andrew how do you know so much about him."

"There was an expose' on him in this magazine." Andrew pulled out a magazine with a big smile on his face. He turned a few pages. "See he is right there."

"That is where I recognized that uniform. He goes to that new college they built. It is for the gifted. Now what was its name again.... Oh I remember now Infinity College." Ami voice had spoke almost thoughtfully.

"Ames isn't that the school for the gifted?" 

"Gifted? That guy? The only way he is gifted is he is able to be around Odango for a long period of time." 

"I agree with Mamoru. I mean he was polite and all but did you hear how he threatened Mamoru. He didn't seem to like us that much and he insulted Andrew."

"Rei you are only saying that because that's what Mamoru thinks, besides he said _if you ever make her cry again.._." Makoto stopped blinked then looked at Mamoru. "You made Usa cry?! You made our sweet Usagi cry you bastard!" She lunged at him but the other girls refrained her.

"I can't believe you made her cry!" Minako shouted.

"That wasn't very nice Mamoru." Ami admonished.

"She probably deserved it." Rei snorted.

"Makoto I was already slapped by Odango, I think that is punishment enough." All the girls stopped and stared at Usagi.

"You....."

"Slapped..."

"Mamoru..." Usagi nodded her head.

"We thought you were lying before. Really didn't believe you but, I guess.. Way to go Usa finally standing up for yourself. I knew you had it in you." With that Makoto slapped her on the back sending her over the counter straight into Andrew's arms. 

Rei leeched on to Mamoru's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Rei you already did this before." Mamoru got a strange sense of deja vu. Mamoru turned his head to see Andrew on the floor with Usagi on top. Her legs were up in the air making her skirt slide up revealing a smooth creamy leg.

_'Soft creamy skin such long smooth leg_ _how dare she be on top of Andrew like that she is mi...' _Mamoru shook out of his reverie by Makoto,s voice.

"Hehehe Sorry about that Usa."

"No problem Mako-chan." She said as she bounced up off of Andrew.

" I just remembered why are you seeing him tomorrow, I thought we had plans to go to the big masquerade ball," Minako pouted.

"Yeah that's right." Makoto added.

"I am sorry I just forgot. Please don't be mad at me. Please?" Usagi gave her her best puppy dog face.

"Alright, alright just turn it off.." Minako sighed. It worked every time.

"Speaking of the ball, are you guys going."

"Yeah Rita's making me go. What about you Mamoru?"

"I don't know probably not. Why should I go there will just be a lot of girls flocking over me." _'And Usagi won't be there.' _

"Come on Mamoru you have to loosen up. Come for me pleeeeeeeeease." Rei begged.

"She's right you know, plus you might meet somone there."

"Alright I'll go just get off my back jeez." He said with his trademark smirk "I have to go study for a test see you guys tomorrow." 

"You still need to apologize."

"Right I'll do it the next time I see her."

"You said that last time." Mamoru laughed and was gone.

A/N

I know a short chapter but the nest one will be longer and the ball begins.

~usagirl 


	5. The Ball begins

Title: The Clash

Author: Usagirl

A/N: It took me awhile but next chapter is up. The next few chapters may be kind of short. Sorry. Hope you like this new chapter. I know I am kind of stretching the personality of some of the characters but it has to be done.

**The Clash**

'I cannot believe I agreed to go. Stupid stupid stupid.....' Mamoru was knocked out of his thoughts. Someone had bumped into him.

"I am so so so so soooooo sorry." Usagi breathless voice squeaked. Her tirade of apologizes stopped when Mamoru laughed. "Oh it's you." With that she started to walk away.

"Odango stop."

"What did you call me?" Usagi asked in an icy tone. 'She has never used that tone of voice with me ' He felt as pain inside his chest.

"Odango... I mean Usagi can I talk to you?" Usagi looked at him dubiously.

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to you." Usagi got a panicked look 'I hope he isn't going to tell me to leave him alone I gotta get out of here.'

"I'm sorry Mamoru but I am about to be late for school." With that said she ran off.

Mamoru watched as she ran down the street. A strange empty feeling engulfed him. And there was a question that kept running through his mind. 'Was she avoiding me?' Mamoru smacked himself up against the head.

"Of course she is avoiding you. You still haven't apologized yet. I'll do the next time I see her.." He said to himself. Then something struck him. "The girls didn't have school today now I KNOW she is avoiding me!" With that exclamation he noticed people were starting to stare. 'How come she is the only one who can make me lose my cool?' Mamoru thought to himself. He started home to get ready for the Masquerade ball.

Rei's Temple

The temple was at peace, everything was calm and quiet and relax....

*CRASH*

"No those are my shoes!"

"But Rei they go with my dress." Minako whined.

"Rei why don't you wear these ones and Minako can wear those." Makoto said.

"All right," Rei said grudgingly.

"Yeah!" Minako shouted. After the shoe settlement was over the girls finished getting ready. Rei was in a fire red dress that had no sleeves a tight bodice and the shirt flared out below the thigh. She wore bright red lipstick and her eyes were covered by A red sparkly kamen that just covered her eyes.

"Hey Rei what are you supposed to be?"

"I am a flame."

"You get that right Pyro," Makoto chirped. She wore a forest green dress with leaf print. The neckline plunged to just above her breast and the skirt went all the way to her feet. Her hair was let done out of her usual ponytail and has pink roses in her hair. And she wore a rose pink mask that covered half of her face..

"Oh yeah and what are you supposed to be."

"I am a rose." Makoto said smugly. "Hey Ames what are you?"

Ami wore an ice blue dress that had a loosely fitting bodice and the skirt fell just below her needs. Light blue lip-gloss adorned her lips and a hint of eye shadow under her mask. That was the practical modest Ami.

She smiled, "I am ice. What about you Mina?" Mina wore a bright yellow orangey dress that was anything but modest. It had a tight bodice and a low neckline with a criss cross back. Her make up was well notified but not gaudy and her skirt went to mid thigh. She wore no mask.

"I am a teen idol."

"Minako where is your mask?" Rei asked.

"Mask? A MASK? You want me to cover this beautiful face? Never." Everything in the next ten miles sweatdropped.

"Oh I was going to ask you guys, how come Usa isn't coming with us?" Everyone looked to the next but no one had an answer.

"We can just ask her later but lets go. I can't wait any longer to see the cute guys." 

"I hope they look like my old boyfriend." And so the left with Makoto and Minako, hearts in the eyes.

The Ball

Mamoru was dressed in a tuxedo ,cape and kamen.(Wonder where he got that.) Andrew stood beside him dressed as a prince and his girlfriend dressed as a princess.

"Hey guys!" Minako nearly yelled.

"Hello Minako. How are you?" Mamoru said casually.

"Fine and you?"

"I wish I were dea..." Mamoru was silenced with an elbow to the ribs.

"He is just fine." Andrew said. The rest of the girls walked over.

"Hello girls." Mamoru said with a suave smile.

"Hello Mamoru." Ami stated.

"Nice to see ya bud." Makoto put in.

"How I've missed you." Rei said while batting her eyelashes. The conversation continued on like that. Everyone was talking politely and Rei was desperately trying to get Mamoru attention. They were startled out of their conversation as an awed silence swept over the room. They gazed at the grand staircase and saw...... 

To Be continued....

Don't you just love cliff hangers.. I know this chapter was short but I have a kind of block. I would welcome any suggestions you guys have for me. Please read and review. My goal is at least get 10 reviews before posting the next chapter.

~usagirl


	6. the silhouetted figure

Title: The Clash

Author: usagirl

A/N This chapter is going to be kind of short. I am so sorry but I might not be able to update for a while because I have been working on my new website and I am hoping to get more fan fiction soon. SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO SUBMIT FANFICS TO MY SITE just click the link on my profile page and go to submission guidelines. And if you want to read chapters in advance starting after this chapter I am going to put it on my site for at least a week before putting it on here okay? Now on with the story

****

THE CLASH

Chapter 5

Mamoru was awed...

Cross that.. stunned was more like there on the top of the staircase was Naru (Molly), but that was not why everyone was stunned. Zoisite (Zoisite is Male.) stood holding Naru by her hair a crystal shard to her neck.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! You have fallen into my trap you pathetic humans. The Sailor Scouts should show up soon or else this young girl will die! Then the next and the next, Catch my drift. So you all better hope they show up soon!" Zoisite announced to the fear stricken crowd. Naru was sobbing now.

'If I could transform now I would sooo kick her ass.' Makoto thought.

'If only it wasn't so crowded in here I could use my fire.'

'How the hell... Should of guessed it a ball popping up out of nowhere.' Mamoru thought shaking his head.

'If only there was some way to get out.'

'Maybe I could get my computer and scan for a way out.'

"I am losing my patience. I know you are here somewhere. Come out and I will let her go...... 1..2..3.." Zoisite started to press the shard into Naru's neck.

"Moon Tiara Action." A serene voice yelled. The tiara flew forward hitting Zoisite and making him stumble back and lose his grip of Naru just enough for her to get away.

"Who are you? Where are you?" 

"I am the guardian of the moon. Protector of the innocent. I will not let you ruin this beautiful ball," the serene voice came again. Everyone's eyes were drawn to a figure silhouetted by moonlight but you could not see her face Another figure joined her.

"With the power of Earth and wind..." Another figure joined the two.

"With the power of the sea and water,,," Another figure joined.

"And with the power of time and the neither world..." 

The first figure spoke again, "We will save you and this world."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Save me! Save me from what may I ask."

"From yourself Zoisite."

"Who are you?"

"You will learn in time." Said the figure with what looked like a giant key in her hand. During this time the inner scouts snuck out and transformed.

"Mars fire ignite!" The chant was followed by a chain of flames that hit Zoisite straight on. It didn't kill him but still he couldn't fight eight sailor scouts.

"I will be back." and with that he disappeared into the night.

All eyes turned back to the figures.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

The same reply, "You will know in time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sailor Venus asked annoyed. The three scouts that had joined the first one disappeared leaving the one with the serene voice and weird hair-do.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" She called out and and light burst out enveloping everyone in the crowd. As the light faded everything was back to normal and there was no sign of Zoisite being there.

"Come on girls we have to detransform before they see us and you know Luna wouldn't like that,." The others nodded in agreement, "We will try to figure out who they are at our meeting tomorrow. " And they were gone and yet another shadow lurked in the back round.

'She looks so familiar like a memory.. I have to get back before any one misses me.' And with that the ball went on serenely... Well almost serenely.

To be continued....

Ha! How many of you suspected that. Well I sure didn't but I had to prove my reviewers wrong because they can't be giving away the plot now can they? Nope. I have such a twisted and demented mind don't I more surprises to come Next Chapter the ball continues. Please review and tell me what you think.

~usagirl


	7. Who R The Mystery Scouts

Title: The Clash

Author: usagirl

A/N I just want to answer some questions I've got before continuing on with the story Ok.

Why are the chapters so short?

I get spur of the moment inspiration and after I write it I kinda blank out for awhile so it would take longer to get the chapters out.

Doesn't Haruka call Usa Neko-chan?

Honestly I have no idea but if anyone wants to tell me where they saw it I would be grateful

Why is Rei so mean?

Honestly I tweaked some of the character traits and I think Rei deserves to be put down a little after the way she treats Usagi.

How come Andrew's name isn't in Japanese?

Hehehe I forgot what it was when I started the story and when I remembered it was to late.

Anyway those are just some questions I thought should be answered if anyone else has questions just email me. *~_~* Now on with the story

**The Clash**

_'I am so bored...Hmm I wonder who that girl was. She looked so familiar like...'_ Mamoru was jarred out of his thoughts by a hyperactive Minako.

"Look! Look! Look!" Minako said pointing frantically at a group of people.

"Be quiet Minako calm down you are starting to make a scene." Makoto said as she slapped her hands over Minako's. Her whole face turned beet red. Minako looked down.

"Sorry guess I got carried away, but look it's Usagi and...*hearts in her eyes* Haruka."

"Where? Where? Show me!" Minako pointed again to the group of people again.

"I don't see Odango over there," Rei stated.

"She's the one in the silver gown." And sure enough there was Usagi in a silk silver gown. It had an imperial waist and the bodice hugged her upper half showing off her body. The rest of the gown spilled out from underneath like cascading water and the skirt went all the way down to her feet. A split adorned the skirt showing off her slim leg. What surprised everyone the most was her hair wasn't in her Odango but piled on top of her head. Her ears showed diamond earrings. Minako had barely recognized her but the minute she saw the big blue eyes she knew who it was immediately. The girls, Mamoru and Andrew were all to stunned to speak. Mamoru and Andrew were taking advantage of the site before them and both got slapped by Rita.

"Owww... Did I really deserve that honey?" Andrew pleaded.

"Yes! Hmph!"

"Rita I can explain......"

"I thought she said she wasn't going to be here." Minako whined.

"Forget that. Look who she is with I mean her she tells us they aren't going out but she's at the ball with him." Makoto said.

"Guys look how beautiful she looks can't you just forget about it this once." Ami stated in an almost awed voice.

"I guess you're right she does look amazing." Minako giggled.

"I know, look what she did to her hair, it makes her look so mature." Makoto added.

"She doesn't look that good if you ask me isn't that right Mamoru? .... Mamoru? Ya in there?" But alas he was still in his own little world.

'_So familiar. So... so familiar... Like I have seen her before but where..'_

"MAMORU!" Minako yelled in his ear.

"What is it Minako?" He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Hehehe just trying to see if you are in there," Minako said nervously," Any way me and the girls are going to go see Usa ...so. Bye-Bye." And with that Minako all but flew to Usagi.

"Bye Mamoru."

"Good evening Mamoru."

"I'll be counting the seconds we are apart Mamoru." *sweatdrop*

"Yeeeeaaaah.... Bye Girls!" They walked away. 

'I can't believe she came here with that pompous asshole..._ Doesn't she realize she's mine... Mine I tell you... Where the hell did that come from...'_ The rest of the evening Mamoru spent in a daze after that little unimportant thought popped into his head.

*****************

Shinto temple

"I can't believe those people are Usagi's friends. They are so famous. I wonder how she met them." Minako gushed.

"I know and they are all older than her and so pretty."

"And they could keep up an intellectual conversation but put it in words everyone understood."

"They were stuck up if you ask me."

"What do you mean Rei?"

"Well first off you could tell they didn't want to talk with us, they only did it for Odango. Second thing the way they carried themselves like they were better than us. Third thing..."

*COUGH* "What are you talking about," Luna said crossly.

"Some girls we met last night: Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Setsuna Meioh."

"This is no time to talk about the Ball we have Senshi business." Artemis put in.

"But there is senshi business at the ball," Makoto said and that only gave her a puzzled look from Luna and Artemis.

"You mean Ami and Minako didn't tell you when they got home last night?" Rei asked.

"Tell us what?!" Luna said crossly.

"Zoisite was at the ball last night and there looked to be 4 other sailor scouts. Sorry I didn't tell you Luna I was tired last night."

"Hehehe I forgot to..." Minako giggled.

"What kind of leader are you Minako?!" Artemis yelled outraged.

"A ditzy one." Rei said. This started a tongue war between the two.

"Can we hurry this up I have to meet Usagi at the Arcade." Makoto whined.

"BE QUIET!" Luna yelled. *silence* "Thank you. Now Ami what were you saying about four other senshi?"

"They distracted Zoisite while we snuck out to transform. If they hadn't of been there Naru would've been dead."

"Did they say their names?"

"No but they did say what there powers came from." Rei said.

"Ami get your computer out. When I tell you input the information. Now do you remember what they said?"

"One said with the power of Earth and wind." Makoto said thoughtfully.

"Ami input Earth and wind. And the others?"  
"With the power of sea and water and the other one said time and the neither world."

"Input sea and water, and time and neither world."

"Okay."

"What did the last one say?"

"Hmmmm.."

"..." The room was silent for a few minutes.

"I remember..." Minako squealed. "The guardian of the moon." She bounced up and down very pleased with herself.

"Input Guardian of the moon."

"Okay now what do I do."

"Hit enter." Ami did as she was told.

"What is coming up Ami?" Makoto asked.

"It is still loading."

*Five minutes later*

"It's done. Sailor Uranus sailor scout of Uranus. Element of influence: Earth and wind In the silver Millennium she held a post as one of the outer scouts and only came to the moon for important occasions.. Sailor Neptune sailor scout of Neptune. Element of influence: sea and water In the silver Millennium she held a post as one of the outer scouts and only came to the moon for important occasions.. Sailor Pluto sailor scout of Pluto. Element of influence: time and neither world In the silver Millennium she watched the time gate and never was aloud to leave her post. And last... Sailor Moon- Legendary Scout of the moon. no recored sightings during the Silver Millennium. Rumors say she has a great power and only comes out when the Earth is in serious danger. No other information recorded." Ami read. The room was completely silent.

"Does this mean that there are more of us out there?" Rei whispered.

"And does this mean that the Earth is in serious trouble?" Makoto added. Luna could only shake her head.

"I don't know I just don't know." Luna sighed. The look on their faces was one of fear.

"Do you think we can defeat them I mean, if those scouts were called in it must be really serious?"

"I don't think that is why they are here but in time we will know." Artemis said.

'In time you will know.' Deja' vu. 

To be continued....

A/N How did you like. Please read and review **I WILL NOT EVEN THINK OF POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS. UNDERSTAND?! ***giggles* Thanks

~usagirl *~_~*


	8. USAGI'S SAILORMOON?

Title: The Clash

Author: usagirl

A/N Please email me with comments and any ideas you guys might have. Because I hit a wall for a little bit and if anyone has any requests they would like me to write please email me. R/R Now on with the story *~_~*

****

The Clash

"Usa! Hey Usa wait up!" Makoto called and ran up to her.

"Hey Makoto." Usagi answered in an angelic voice.

"I'm headed to the Arcade wanna come?"

"No I have things to do today."

"What?! Not coming to the arcade? Are you okay girl?" Makoto asked looking suspiciously into her eye and a hand on Usagi's forehead.

"I'm fine Makoto, I just have plans."

"You are seeing Haru..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A shrill scream interrupted Makoto.

"Youma! Youma!" All the sudden it burst through the trees.

"What the hell is that?!" Makoto screamed. It was seven feet tall, 200 lbs glob of of of... something. It had blood red eyes and talons on it fingers. Unbeknownst to Usagi Makoto had turned on her communicator. And Usagi had done the same thing. It lunged for Makoto.

"Makoto watch out!" Usagi cried. She pushed her out of the way just in time... A sickening thunk was heard as Usagi hit the cement.

"Usagi. Why?" Makoto whispered. She lay on the ground unmoving.

"Makoto are you okay?" The girls had just arrived and they had seen the monster.

"Yeah but... Usagi is not. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!" By this time the girls had figured out what had happened.

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" In a swirl of color the four inner scouts had appeared.

"Mars fire ignite!"

"Juptier thunder crash!"

"Venus crescent beam!" The attacks combined came to no avail as they just bounced off the youma.

"Mercury find it's weakness."

"I'm trying. I'm trying." Mercury said frantically. The youma was getting ready to attack again. It was heading straight for Mercury.

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" The four scouts looked back astonished to see Usagi transform into Sailor Moon. The youma had switched course and it struck Sailor Moon head on. She flew to the ground again.

"Owww. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS!" Sailor Moon yelled after she bounced back up. (I am not good with fight scenes so excuse me if it is not that good) The fight continued and Sailor Moon had sustained quite a bite of injuries and lost a lot of blood. The inners were to shocked by their new discovery to fight and it was likewise with Tuxedo Kamen.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC! HAHAHA! You are moon dust nega creep." She yelled as the tiara slashed through the youma and she collapsed to the ground. Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto arrived to see the end of the fight.

"You go girl!" Uranus called.

"Where the HELL have you been?!"

"Would you believe me if I said we got delayed in traffic?" Uranus asked hopefully.

"No." Usagi said with blank eyes. The outers continued over to Usagi and Uranus picked her up.

"She's going to need treatment." She turned and started to walk away. Neptune and Pluto followed. Pluto turned around.

"Are you guys coming?" They nodded their heads dumfounded. "Where's Luna and Artemis?"

"We are right here."

"Are you coming Cape boy?" Uranus yelled. Tuxedo Kamen had finally come out of his stupor.

'I cannot believe it. I should have known. Nope can't be....God she looks good in a mini skirt...What are you thinking?! Nope I don't believe it I don't I don't I don't... Such Pink lips' These thoughts and others kept running through his head as he followed them. And his eyes kept wandering up and down her legs and even though a girl was holding her he felt jealous. And he wasn't the only one. Rei had noticed his eyes and even though she did not know who he was still the pang of jealousy was there. And Michiru was fuming on the inside. _'Why doesn't Haruka pay that kind of attention to me any more.' _And these thought continued on.The stopped in a secluded place of the park. Pluto raised her staff and they were engulfed in a strange pink light...

"What's happening?!"

"What the Hell!"

"How Intriguing..."

__

'Welcome...`

To be continued.

I know short but I pomise next one will be longer. where are they going. The more questions are answered the more questions will come. If you're **reading this at ff.net 8 reviews or I won't post **the next chapter like last time. Please R/R and email is welcomed

~usagirl *~_~*


	9. Where are we? Revised

Title: The Clash

Author usagirl

A/N Just added a few sentences an edited it some more might not of done a good job but nothing major as in changes. I am back I have been helping up at bible school and I might not be posting for a while because me and some others are planning and helping out at camp so there should be post after August 11. I hope. This is not a Haruka/usagi fic for those who asked. It will be A Usa/mamo and h/m fic kinda. I am not sure on the h/m. Sorry. Haruka is just helping usa out kay. And please read my newest story The Woman who sees all but sees nothing. It is kinda sad but I like. Now on with the story. *~_~*

**The Clash**

Last time...

Pluto raised her staff and they were engulfed in a strange pink light...

"What's happening?!"

"What the Hell!"

"How Intriguing..."

__

'Welcome...`

'Welcome to the Moon Kingdom.' A serene voice said.

"That voice.." Artemis began.

"Sounds so familiar." Luna added.

"Like from a forgotten dream." Makoto added

"Who's there?" Rei asked.

__

'I am Queen Serenity. Ruler of the Silver Millennium.'

"Queen Serenity..." Artemis whispered

"I am starting to remember but it is still kind of fuzzy."

"Yeah! Yeah! While you guys are 'remembering' I am going to get Usagi fixed up." Haruka said turning on her with Usagi in her arms.

"So if Usagi is Sailor Moon and Haruka is Sailor Uranus that would make you two..." Minako stated leaving the question open.

"WHAT HARUKA'S A GIRL NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Makoto yelled falling to the floor. Minako finally realized what she had said.

"NONONONONO! It's not far. Just when we found a respectable guy he turns out to be a she." Every one around them sweat-dropped and left them for a few minutes to grieve. They were still sniffling when Pluto began again.

"I am Setsuna." Sailor Pluto announced. Sailor Neptune was still watching where Haruka had left with Usagi.

_'It's not fair every since she joined us Haruka doesn't pay any attention to me. It's not fair. It's not! It's not! It's not! It's not! It's not! It's not! It's not! It's not! It's not! It's not! It's... Why am I being so jealous? It's not like me and Haruka are in love or anything we are just friends. Right just friends.' If she only knew similar thoughts were running threw Mamoru's head._

_'Why do I keep getting this strange feeling. I am not Jealous. Nope can't be uh-huh no way it never going to happen...' _And his run on sentence kept on going. During this time the girls had started staring at Sailor Neptune.

*Cough* No response.

"Neptune? Neptune? NEPTUNE WILL YOU ANSWER THEIR QUESTION ALREADY?" Setsuna had giving up getting her attention the subtle way and screamed in her ear.

"WHAT?!"

"Tell them who you are." Setsuna commanded.

"Michiru nice to meet you..." She mumbled and went back to thinking.

"Should of guessed it they hang out with Haruka and act like her to." Rei said under her breath. Setsuna made it a point to ignore that.

"Sorry about that. I guess you guys want to know why you are here right?"

"Yes we want to know everything. Give us all the information you can."

"But it's not me with the information." The group was dumbfounded. The temporarily forgotten Queen spoke again.

_'I am the one with the information you seek.'_

"May I ask a question your highness?" Ami asked.

_'Yes you may.'_

"Are you alive and if not how are you talking to us?"

_'I am not alive per say but my spirit lives in the computer system and that let's me talk to you. Any other questions?_'

"I have one," Minako giggled, "Who are we and why are we here?"

_'I guess I should start at the beginning... One thousand years ago during the silver millennium the planets were at peace but an evil force was jealous of the way we lived... the negaverse...' _

Elsewhere...

"How bad is it Ruka-chan?" Usagi asked while being thoroughly examined.

"Not to bad. Few cuts and bruises and one hell of a bump on your head. I don't want you training for the next few days you need to rest."

"But..."

"No buts Usa. We should be getting back now. Do you need me to carry you?" 

"No I think I can manage on my own." She said giving Haruka a dazzling smile. They walked down the hall slowly so Usagi wouldn't injure herself further. They walked in complete silence.

"It didn't work Haruka." Usagi whispered, tears were brimming her eyes.

"What didn't work?" She was startled by Usagi word's.

"He doesn't like me any more than he did before. And now he will learn who the princess is and I will never have a chance with her."

"Don't be silly I think it is."

"The only one getting jealous is Michiru."

"What? Why should she be jealous? We are just friends." Haruka said hurrily but there was a slight red hue on her cheeks.

"If you say so."

"Yes I say so. Now what are you talking about the princess."

"In the Silver Millennium he was in love with the princess. In that life I couldn't compare to her. She's pretty and graceful and sophisticated, everything I'm not. And that's when I was more graceful and intelligent. If I didn't stand a chance then why would I now? I am just a clumsy, ignorant, ugly, naive little girl who annoys him. But even if I had his love for a moment I would have everything I would want." When Usagi was finished Haruka was flabbergasted 

"But...but...but you love him why don't you fight for him? Tell him how you feel?"

"I want him to be happy and if he is happy with her then I just have to accept that." Haruka had never seen such devotion. Her eyes softened.

"Usagi if he doesn't know what he's losing, he is a complete idiot. But if I were him, gods knows that will never happen, but if I was I would like to know how you feel. And maybe he feels the same way. And Usagi he is not to good for you you are to good for him. Your smart and funny and the most caring person I have ever known and if he doesn't see that and if it matters by the way you look then he is no good for you. But if there was a contest on who was more beautiful you would when by a land slide not just because of your looks but because your heart. Now go to bed you had a long day."

Usagi nodded Haruka's words running through her mind.

_'Maybe I should tell him.' _With that in mind she detransformed and went to bed.

__

Back with the Senshi...

'... You were all killed so I used the crystal to send you to a peaceful time and if Beryl did attack your powers would be reawakened and you all know the rest.' The senshi were still reeling over the information they had just been giving.

"Uh Queen Serenity?"

_'Yes Mamoru?'_

"So you're saying that I am the Princess's betrothed?"

_'Yes.'_

"Well who is the Princess?"

_'I guess you guys need to know so you can protect her. The princess is Minako.'_

"WHAT?!" Four startled voices yelled.

"I'm the princess never would of thought."

"Me either." Artemis muttered darkly.

"That ditz! I don't believe it your highness." Luna sniffed.

_'Well believe it Luna. You and Artemis are her advisors.'_

"Your Highness," Mercury commented, "You never told us why we were here."

'Oh right, thank you Mercury._ You are here to train. Queen Beryl is conserving her energy so we think she might be planning a final attack, So we need you to train so you will be performing at your maximum level.'_

"But we don't even have the crystal yet," Luna burst out.

"You will just have to make do." Setsuna stated. "You must be tired we will show you to your rooms. Follow me." And with that she and the others detransformed and departed for the night. Each in a room that depicted their guardian planets.

_Later..._

"So she told them who the princess is?" Haruka asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes. What's the matter? Isn't that good? This way we can protect her."

"Yes but now she thinks she doesn't have a chance with Mamoru."

"Oh no." Setsuna whispered.

"We just have to handle this one-day at a time we should go to bed now." Michiru stated.

"You are right goodnight."

"'Night."

"Good night."

_In Mamoru chambers_...

The light was on and Mamoru's conscience was giving him any rest.

_'If Minako the princess I have been dreaming about for so long, why do I feel so disappointed. Am I in love with her? I mean she's nice and everything and she is my friend but do I love her. The others expect me to but... But what huh? But what? What about Usagi? What about her? You don't love her. You don't care about her. She's is just an annoying selfish little girl who gets on your nerves...' _These thoughts continued but the words sounded empty because he knew they weren't true. He turned out his light and tried to go to sleep.

_'She never did come back. I hope she's okay.' _Were his last thoughts as he fell into a restless sleep with a certain blonde blue-eyed girl in mind.

To be continued...

Next time Usagi confesses her love. Please R/R and email me also **I Am looking for an editor because I am not too good at is so if you would please email I would appreciate it. And I have been needing more authors for my website and other things it would be greatly greatly appreciated.**

usagirl*~_~* 

__


	10. Do You Love me?

Title: The Clash

Author: usagirl 

A/N I AM BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKK and better than every almost. You see I got a lot of boo boo on my legs and it kind of hurt to walk for a little while but I am fine now. I bet you all just couldn't wait for the next chapter but sadly I AM STILL looking for an editor cause I ain't to good at it. Just look at my poor grammar. *giggles* Any ways I have a new site at http://www.geocites.com/destinys_soulmate/ can find more of my fanfic there. This chapter might be short promise next will be longer I don't no where I am going to go with it. I'll shut up now so you can enjoy now ON WITH THE STORY!

The Clash

Last time

'She never did come back. I hope she's okay.' Were his last thoughts as he fell into a restless sleep with a certain blonde blue-eyed girl in mind. Thinking about her.

Part nine

_Usagi's room_

Usagi tossed and turned all night. Her poor little mind would give her no rest,

'Should I tell him? I mean what's the worst that could happen? He would laugh in my face and I'd crumble to the ground and die. And the best that could happen? He'd tell me he felt the same way but we could never be together because he is betrothed to my best friend. Both sides pretty much... what's the word I am looking for... SUCKS ON ICE! Yep but least I'd know how he felt about me. I've gone through more pain, just think of how you had died in the Silver Millennium. But Haruka said she would want to know. Alright I have made up my mind tomorrow after dinner' That was her last thought as the sun peeked out from behind the Earth she had finally fallen asleep with visions of unconfessed love in her head. 

Hallway outside senshi's quarters

"Mmmmm... What time is it?" Makoto grumbled after getting a very rude wake up of a thump on the door. She had stepped into the hall to see what was going on.

"I don't know but I still need my beauty sleep," Minako whined.

""That's for sure," Rei muttered under her breath.

"Guuuuyss not now it's to early." An uncharacteristical whine erupted for Ami. This earned quite a few stares.

"Ami you just reminded me of Odango." Mamoru said astounded

*cough* Every one looked in the direction the noise had come. There was Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto looking at them annoyed.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Uranus growled.

"Coming where?" Rei asked suspiciously. She still wasn't sure if she could trust them. She kept getting mixed vibes from them.

"To breakfast we have a long day of training in store for you. Follow me." And with that the inner senshi followed the outer senshi to breakfast along with one cape boy. But one legendary warrior was conspicuously absent.

In the dinning hall an uncomfortable silent stretched out as they were sat in front of a large marble table with the most delicious food it would make anyone's mouth water.

"Is this all for us?" Ami asked looking at the huge feast before her and it was just breakfast.

"Yes." Pluto stated with out a glance and began filling her plate. The others followed suit.

"Don't worry Ames with the human vacuum Odango there will be nothing but a few crumbs left if that." But the sound of the 'vacuum' inhaling food was absent.

Makoto giggled nervously, " Where is Usa? She would never miss a meal. Were her injures that bad?" Makoto felt overwhelmed with guilt knowing Usagi had gotten injured to save her.

"She is still asleep. Usa was having problems sleeping last night her light didn't go of until five this morning." Uranus stated with out even looking up.

"And what were you doing out side her room that early this morning?" Neptune asked coldly. The inner senshi were surprised at her coldness to her teammate. But Tuxedo mask had similar thoughts running through his mind.

'Why the HELL would she be outside Usagi's room this morning.' Uranus smiled enchantingly. She was MOCKING them.

"If you must know I was worried because she was injured yesterday. Reeemeeeemmbbeerrr," Uranus said teasingly, " Neptune don't tell me you are jealous." And she said in mock amazement. " I cannot believe Neptune would be jealous of little Usagi I mean you are a world famous violinist with millions of fans." 

*SLAMMM* Neptune's fist had slammed down on the table. The rest of the senshi and Tuxedo mask sat shocked by what was transpiring between the two.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" She screamed. Then replied in a cold voice. " I was just worried for her well being." Haruka's eyes turned to ice.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She all but spat in her face.

"You know exactly what it means."

"Why you little... I don't have to take this. I am _going_ to go _check_ on Usagi. Goodbye!" And with that she turned on her heel and out the door she went. Michiru followed shortly. When the senshi finally recovered their vocal cords they all giggled nervously.

"Hehehe... Um what was that about?"

"You don't want to know," Setsuna aka Pluto replied. Silence stretched out for a couple of seconds.

"I wanna know." Minako and Makoto cried simultaneously. Pluto sighed.

"All right I will...." Pluto was cut of by a small serene voice.

"Sets you don't have a right to tell them because they don't even know themselves." Usagi was pale and her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep and a _'little' _crying. She wore a long white button up shirt for a sleeping gown. She continued into the room and sat down next to Setsuna. The people in the room were stunned. They had never seen her so pale and she wasn't her bouncy self like usual.

"Usagi are you okay? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Makoto asked worriedly. The others shook their heads in agreement.

" I'm fine just a little sore but how could I sleep with all the smells of this wonderful food drifting in my room. Now let's eat!" She took her fork and began piling on food onto her plate. This was a great relief to the others.

"At least she still has her appetite." Rei sighed but she had spoke to soon. As Usagi started to raise the first bite to her mouth she was over come by nausea and fell over into Setsuna lap.

"Usagi are you okay?" Pluto said frantically.

"I'm fine just a little woozy. Could you take me back to my room so I can rest before we train to day?"

"Uh-uh no way you are training to day."

"But..."

"Didn't Haruka already go through this with you?" Receiving silence for an affirmative she hoisted Usagi into her arms and carried out of the room. The inner senshi's worries grew greater seeing Usagi faint at breakfast.

"I hope she's okay." Ami stated. All shook their heads in agreement. Makoto guilt went sky high then,

'It's all my fault if she hadn't pushed me out of the way she would be fine right now.' And as always similar thoughts were running through Mamoru's mind.

'If only I had gotten there sooner she would have been safe.' Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei and Mamoru ate the rest of breakfast in silence.

******************************* 

"All right ladies. Your training begins today. If you want to beat Beryl you have to make these days up here count do you understand me?" Sailor Pluto asked the now transformed scouts.

"..." The scouts were to busy staring at Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus to even acknowledge what Pluto had said. Neptune and Uranus were taking turns sticking their tongues out at each other and giving the other one the silent treatment. Seriously they were behaving like five-year-olds. It was pathetic really. Pluto finally gave up trying to be polite and slapped each of them across the head.

"All right 'children' are you going to behave now? We 'have' to train them NOW. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Anyone with have a brain could see Pluto was not in a tolerant mood this morning.

"Yes 'mam." Both said simultaneously while glaring at each other. 

"Now as I was 'saying' we start your training today. We are going to work on getting your agility strength and alertness up. And I am telling you that this will be the hardest thing you have ever done in this life Kay? Okay. Follow me." Minako and Ami had worried looks on their faces and Makoto and Rei shot each other incredulous glances and Mamoru... well Mamoru just wasn't paying attention. But they learned later on that Pluto was right about it being the hardest thing they had ever done.

*************

Outside training hall....

Usagi sat outside listening to her friends wishing she could be in there with them. When she was fighting or training she didn't have to think about the pain in her heart.

"No Faster. Mercury YOU HAVE TO MOVE FASTER ON YOUR FEET!" Pluto's voice was heard yelling.

"I'm trying." She heard Ami's meek voice come through.

"Well you have to try harder or you and the whole universe will be dead."

"Yes mam."

"You to have to be more agile. You can't trip in the middle of battle. Mars, Venus you need to do it with more agility and strength."

"I'm sorry." Minako voice was barely heard.

"Well I'm not. Why are we listening to her anyways?"

"Because I have already been trained in these areas."

"Jupiter good job but you need to be more alert we going to try the excercise again and hopefully you and Cape Boy over there gets it right you need to be able to sense the enemy. You understand?"

"Got it!" Jupiter cried. Usagi smiled to herself. Makoto always like the chance to get stronger. Usa her Tuxedo mask grumble.

"Haruka's being awful hard on him," she whispered to herself, "I'll have to talk to her about that tonight." The shouts and the voices continued on for hours and when they had finally stopped the inner scouts and Tuxie were panting.

"This was just day one so I suggest after you eat dinner you go straight to bed but you can stay up and look around if you chose."

_'You all are making great progress I am proud of you. Tomorrow Sailor Moon will join you. Now I suggest you get some rest.' _The Queen's voice said. The rest of the day continued with few incidents but it wasn't until after dinner that the problems would really start.

**********************

The celestial moon gardens

Usagi sat outside looking at the stars. She made no attempt to acknowledge the presence behind her.

"Beautiful site isn't?" Usagi asked finally letting Mamoru know she knew he was there.

"Hehehe... Yeah it is I've never seen anything like it. I have a question though. How did you know I was there?" Mamou said nervously like a little kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar. Usagi shot him a sideways glance and smiled. Mamoru's breath caught.

"It's part of your training to sense and enemy's presence."

"Really? So we will learn how to do that?"

"Hopefully." They sat in silence for the next few minutes just enjoying the view. Usagi's mind was made up. Tonight was going to be the night.

"Mamoru I have something to tell you is that okay?"

"Yeah of course." Mamoru looked at her but she kept her eyes averted.

"Do you promise not to laugh." Mamoru realized that what every she had to say was very important to her. His eyes narrowed at her.

"I promise."

"Don't interrupt me tell I'm finished okay." He nodded his head in affirmative. " Okay here it goes. Mamoru I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you and I tried everything to get your attention. That's why I always got so angry when you teased me it was just my way of getting more attention. And that was when I didn't know Minako was the princess and after I found that out I wasn't going to tell you but Haruka came up with a plan to see if you liked me that way so we tried to make you jealous but apparently that didn't work so I really didn't want to tell you but my heart started to hurt so much and when I told Haruka about she said if she were you she would want to know so I finally made up my mind." She stopped for a moment to take a long breath. She slowly turned her eyes to him. "I know you can never love me because you are engaged to Minako... but if there was no Silver Millennium and no princess and we were just regular people do you think you could ever feel the same way?" Her eyes shone with tears and were a little hope fully as she waited for Mamoru's reply. 

To Be continued............

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I am so evil now what do you think is going to happen is he going to cofess undying love or blow her off. EMAILusagirl666@hotmail.com ME PLEASE!

usagirl 


	11. The kiss

Title: The Clash

Author Usagirl

Part 11

A/N Don't hurt me I got the next chapter out see read below. Okay if any of you have read the manga you probably know why Mina is the princess she is the decoy. Kay?

Last Time

"Don't interrupt me tell I'm finished okay." He nodded his head in affirmative. " Okay here it goes. Mamoru I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you and I tried everything to get your attention. That's why I always got so angry when you teased me it was just my way of getting more attention. And that was when I didn't know Minako was the princess and after I found that out I wasn't going to tell you but Haruka came up with a plan to see if you liked me that way so we tried to make you jealous but apparently that didn't work so I really didn't want to tell you but my heart started to hurt so much and when I told Haruka about she said if she were you she would want to know so I finally made up my mind." She stopped for a moment to take a long breath. She slowly turned her eyes to him. "I know you can never love me because you are engaged to Minako... but if there was no Silver Millennium and no princess and we were just regular people do you think you could ever feel the same way?" Her eyes shone with tears and were a little hope fully as she waited for Mamoru's reply. 

'...' represents thoughts

****

The Clash

Mamoru was in complete shock.

'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Think Mamoru think it can't be that hard. Yes can. Oh man what am I going to do. It can't be that hard just tell her you love her. You don't love Mina you love her. My mouth is not moving this is not good. Come on just say it. Say I love you. But what if she doesn't return my feelings or won't be with me cause Mina's the princess. One you know she loves you she just told you and second she probably won't hurt her friend. Damn it. Talk damn you talk.' (a/n he's a little paranoid isn't he?)

During the time Mamoru was thinking (yeah right more like freaking) a few minutes had past. And since Usagi isn't a mind reader she took Mamoru's silence as a negative. Her eyes were immediately downcast. She looked so ashamed of her self

'No no no no no no no no! Don't be sad just say it come on move you stupid mouth. MOVE!!!!!!' He was brought out of his thoughts by Usagi's soft voice.

"It's okay/ Really I understand. Your in love with Mina perfectly acceptable." She said as she tried to put a smile on her face, but it turned into a pitiful looking lopsided thing.

'No. Smile. I love you. Why can't I move.' His attempts to talk were fruitless.

"I know now that you can never love me but I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do." She moved forward and place hands on either side of his face. She brought her lips don't to his and kissed him with all the love she felt. Time seemed to stand still. But little did they know that they were being watched.

Usagi pulled away. Mamoru had not responded to the kiss because he went into shock the minute she touches his face. Her eyes were down.

"From this point on I will protect you as a warrior and no longer speak of my love. I swear loyalty to you and the princess and I will make sure that this incident will not get out your highness." She gave a little bowed and walked off. If you would look very closely you would have seen the anguish of a broken heart in her eyes and that of a broken soul in her spirit. Then the tears came. Not her usual wail but a soft broken noise that can only be heard when one's soul is being ripped apart.

Meanwhile Mamoru sat there for a few minutes. When he realized what had happened he felt like crying instead he flopped on his back and yelled, "DAMN IT!"

A figure came out from the shadows. "It's about time you said something." A harsh voice said. Mamoru glanced over and saw Haruka standing there. It looked to be as if they were staring each other down and another figure that was hiding in the shadows snuck away to the others rooms.

To be continued...

Like it hate it please R/R. I know its short but I have been doing a lot of writing this weekend cause everything I've posted I have written this weekend. And please forgive me if there are errors but my editor is sick and I don't want to swamp her. Also You should read my new stories and Please Read Is it reall What it seems and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter Eleven sidestory

The Clash 

Part Eleven B

Author Usagirl

A/N : *pushed onto stage* Um... Hello everyone. I am glad that you are reading this fic. *Looks off stage* Do I have to? *get smacked with a flying shoe* Fine fine fine, I am sorry the last chapter was so short. So I decided to make a part B to it so please no one hurt me I bruise easily. And you should check out my other fics like Is It Really what it seems and Tangled webs and In the Eyes of Innocence Kay? *Looks off stage again* Am I done now? Good On with the story.

P.S This is in the two people who were watching the scene

The Clash

'She finally did it she told him how she felt. Bout time she started listening to my advice.' Haruka thought smugly. She was in the shadow of a pillar that stood in the garden. 

"What's taking him so long." Haruka whispered to herself. Mamoru looked quite shocked . 'What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he just sitting there? Just tell her you love her damn it so I don't have to see her mope any more. He just sitting there like a log the dumb ass. I'll kill him. I swear I kill him if he doesn't tell her soon. I will give him to the count of three one... two...thr....' Usagi's despondent voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"It's okay! Really I understand. Your in love with Mina perfectly acceptable."

'No no no no no no no no no no no! You can't give up Usa. Can't you see he is in love with you. God damn her. Why can't she know why?' Haruka felt so ashamed of herself because her best friend's heart was breaking and she couldn't fix it because of her so called duty.

"I know now that you can never love me but I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do." 

'What the hell is she doing.' Haruka watched helplessly as Usagi kissed Mamoru and pulled away.

"From this point on I will protect you as a warrior and no longer speak of my love. I swear loyalty to you and the princess and I will make sure that this incident will not get out your highness." 

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! She can't believe she gave up. And I could tell Mamoru wanted to say something but couldn't move.' Haruka could tell Usagi was holding back tears when she walked off.

'Damn h...'

"DAMN IT!" Mamoru shrieked. And flopped down on the grass.

Haruka decided this was the time to voice her opinion, "It's about time you said something.

To be continued in part C. Below

Part C

"Man I'm hungry after all that training. I think all go make myself a snack," Makoto stated and her stomach agreed with a gurgling noise.

"Now I'll I have to do is find the kitchen." She proclaimed and started her journey for the kitchen. Unfortunately she got lost. 'The rose gardens.' A sign read on a door. Makoto peeked her head in. 'Hey there Usa. I can finally talk to her now. And maybe get directions toward the kitchen.' As she approached, she heard Mamoru and Usagi talking/ Afraid that she would disturb them, she hid behind a bush. 

"I know you can never love me because you are engaged to Minako... but if there was no Silver Millennium and no princess and we were just regular people do you think you could ever feel the same way?" Makoto had to hold back a gasp. 'It all makes sense now. Usagi never got so angry with a boy or so rude. She was trying to get his attention. But he is engaged to Minako. What's she going to do? What am I going to do? Life is so unfair' Makoto had noticed that Mamoru had yet to say anything, 'He could at least answer her,' she thought in anger as she started to unconsciously crack her knuckles.

"It's okay! Really I understand. Your in love with Mina perfectly acceptable." The sadness in her voice broke Makoto's heart. 'Minako maybe my friend but she doesn't love Mamoru as powerfully and whole heartedly as Usagi. I must tell the others. Now how am I going to get out of here without anyone noticing.

"I know now that you can never love me but I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do." 

Makoto peeked out from behind the bush at the words. 'Usagi you go girl. Never thought she had it in her.' She ducked back behind the bush as Usagi pulled away.

"From this point on I will protect you as a warrior and no longer speak of my love. I swear loyalty to you and the princess and I will make sure that this incident will not get out your highness." Makoto felt like crying hearing the words as Usagi proclaimed defeat on his love. 'The bastard how come he doesn't love her. Everyone loves Usagi. I have to speak to the other.' As Makoto sneaked away to the other Senshi's rooms the last thing she heard was Mamoru screaming "DAMN IT!" 

And the last thing from her mind was food.

To be continued...

Like it hate please review or email me. I thought I'd do this chapter differently with the other characters thoughts as they watched the scene. Please forgive me if the are grammatical errors my editor is sick and as I said before I don't want to swamp her so the revised sections of the story will come out later. usagirl


	13. Uh Oh...

title: The Clash

author: Usagirl

email: usagirl666@hotmail.com

author notes: I am going to try to get at least one chapter to any one of my stories out every two weeks. Some might be long. Some might be short it just depends.

~~~

Makoto rushed down the halls racing back to her room. 'Oh I got to tell them....Minako needs to know... Poor Usagi. What am I going to do?' That was when she heard it. It was like a small alarm but the noise increased in volume. And instinctively she twisted and turned down hallways and at last came to a very large room. It's walls were an icy white and there seemed to be maps and what seemed to be a large computer system/ Little lights on the board were flashing. As time went on more dots appeared Makoto felt a spark in her stomach. It filled her with a sense of impending doom. This had happened before...along, long time ago.

'I remember this...' Her eyes closed and the scenes from that day started to renew in her head...Those forbidden thoughts that had been locked away so long ago.

Luna shouted, "We are under attack!" Her feet pounded against the linoleum floor. "Every one get to you stations!"

"We aren't prepared, someone call the senshi!" Artemis's voice called out. "And no one know where the Princess is!"

Sailor Venus ran out from the control room, her eyes flashing with such alertness and superiority that seemed foreign. She waved her hand first to Sailor Mars and Mercury and then at me.

"Somebody find the Princess and hide her. Jupiter come with me and..." She ran out of the room with me close behind.

'She said somebody find the Princess... I know she was talking about the moon princess....So that means...that means...' Makoto face blanched and her eyes grew hazy. 'That means Minako isn't the moon Princess...Then who could it be...Could it be... She thought she was going to collapse right when the others raced into the room. Haruka was at the front of the group, which included Ami, Minako, Rei and Mamoru, and saw the haunted look in Makoto's eyes. Haruka stared into Makoto's eyes. 

'She knows...' By the way Haruka was looking at her she knew she wasn't suppose to tell anyone, let alone know what was going on. Before she could say something Ami's quiet voice interrupted, "What is that noise? It's hurting my ears."

"The alarm," Makoto whispered.

"Alarm? What alarm? And how do you know Makoto?"

Haruka spoke up, "She is starting to remember it, the pain. The fighting...The dread... Aren't you?" Makoto slowly nodded her head. Haruka briefly nodded her head. Makoto caught a flicker of what seemed to be remembrance in Haruka's eye. " Well for the rest of you this is the Palace's control room and war room. And the alarm you hear now is..."

"The alarm that warns us when the Negaverse is about to attack. The louder the noise gets the closer they are." Usagi stood there, her hair undone and her eyes red and swollen. Mamoru gasped as he saw her.

'Such beauty such grace...even with her eyes red and swollen...' He looked down knowing he was the cause of those tears, that caused her eyes to look that awful red color. Michuru and Setsuna stood behind her looking down worriedly.

Setsuna looked up and questioned Haruka, "Why is the alarming going off?"

Haruka flushed, "Err.. I haven't checked yet."

Setsuna sighed and shook her head. The sounds from her heels clicked ominously on the linoleum floors. Her hair fell over her face as she bent over the large computer.

"I thought I just heard the alarm," Luna stated at she all but ran in the room. Artemis was right behind her. The room was deathly silent. All eyes were on Setsuna. Her face had turned an ashy white.

Usagi felt a moment of dread. She looked quietly over at Mamoru. His eyes were fastened to Setsuna.

'I don't want to lose you again my love... I just don't want too...I can't. I would rather die then go on without you...'

Usagi's eyes turned back to Setsuna. "Setsuna, what does the report say?" Silence was her answer, "Setsuna?!"

Setsuna backed away from the computer shaking her head back and forth, "No it can't be right...It cant be," She whispered, "We aren't ready..."

Curious eyes looked around the room then fastened back to Setsuna's. A feeling of dread came over the room.

"Setsuna," Usagi whispered while putting a serene hand on her soldier, "What is it..."

"They are coming...Oh... They are coming... We aren't prepared...We are not prepared!"

tbc...

Like it? Hate it? Please Review. And I am sorry it is such a short chapter but I am trying. honestly I am. I would of made it longer but that would mean a longer wait and I wanted to get it out soon. More on the way.

~usagirl


	14. Shortbut here

All eyes were on Setsuna in her panicked behavior. She made absolutely no sense. Al she kept repeating was, "They are coming," and , "We aren't ready." Finally giving up being patient Usagi screamed " WHO'S COMING?!"

Setsuna stopped her ranted and stared at Usagi. Her eyes had gone blank. If you looked closely enough you could see a spark of sadness mingling in the depths of her eyes. Usagi's eyes softened as she looked at Setsuna and the room tension stretched.

Usagi voice was gentler now, "Sets, what is it? Please tell me..."

All eyes focused on Setsuna. Her eyes focused on the floor as she numbly whispered, "The negaverse...they...Beryl and Metallica are headed this way... They are attacking."

Everyone stood still. Each senshi's face was ghostly pale, except Usagi's and Mamoru's. She looked quietly down at the floor, and Mamoru watched her intently. Silence seemed to stretch for an eternity before Rei broke the silence, "What do you mean they are coming? How do you know?"

Setsuna sighed and looked up, "They are coming because they must of found out we were here. With us gone they can easily take over the universe. And I know because the computer is getting the same signals that came in before the attack over a thousand years ago."

Rei only muttered a quiet, "Oh..."

Usagi eyes looked up and her eyes were devoid of emotion, "What are we waiting for? Let's go get them!"

Haruka interferred, "Usa you can't be serious... You are still hurt. We aren't ready."

Mamoru voiced his opinion, "She's right Usagi. You might get hurt and none of us want that."

Haruka eyes hardened and her voice took a chilly note, "No one asked you."

Mamoru was about to voice his opinion when Usagi waved her hand nonchalantly, "You can't tell me what do you... remember that... Besides it is either go fight or stay here and die like last time."

Michiru voiced her thoughts, "She's right you know. We have no choice but to fight."

Everyone's eyes moved to each other's and they silently agreed. "Okay let's go."

Mamoru noticed the lifeless look in Usagi's eyes. He wasn't the only one. Haruka and Michiru hung behind the group as it made it's way to front of the palace.

"You think she has given up? I mean her eyes were just so...."

"I know. She has never given up on anything before. But after he..."

  
"You can't go blaming him. It's not his fault."

Haruka sighed, "I know, it is just so easy to blame him..."

Michiru smiled. Haruka was never going to change, "Why don't we worry about keeping her a live and then afterwards we can discuss who is to blame. Deal?" Michiru stuck out her hand.

Haruka reluctantly sighed and accepted the offered hand, "Deal."

As the reached the outer part of the palace they were still holding hands.

***

Usagi was heading the group out with Mamoru almost directly behind her. He eyes lingered over her swinging hair and smooth legs, and her....

'No don't think like that you hentai!' His mind reprimanded him for having such inappropriate thoughts for the innocent young blonde. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her hair, her body and her eyes. So full of love and compassion, but just awhile ago he had seen the most dreadful thing every to happen to his Usako, her eyes were dead. Lifeless, showing no emotion. His mind never realizing the fact he was using a pet name for his dear Usako. Unconsciously he smiled thinking about her, but when he thoughts returned to her his eyes his face was marred with a frown.

Usagi stopped, "We are here..."


End file.
